Easy To Love?
by Aliseth
Summary: Do you think Jack is an easy man to love? D/s relationship. Slash Jack/Ianto. [Translation of "Facile à aimer ?" by Leulade]


_Here is one of **Leulade** 's stories and she gave me permission to translate it in English. I loved this OS so much that I couldn't help but think I had to share. Again, thank you sweetheart ;-) _

_For those who understand French, go read all her great works, she rocks! I have two more stories to show you, one already translated and the latter is a multi-part story (39 chapters, not going to be a peace of cake xD).  
_

 _Also, thank a lot to **JolnarJackson** for beta-reading this translation, you did an absolutely great job in helping me, you rock too ;-D_

 _ooo0ooo_

 **Disclaimer:** If I said I own _Torchwood,_ would you believe me? ... Nope, I thought so. I don't own this story either and I hope you'll love it as much as I did ;-)

 **Author:** Leulade.

 **Original Title:** _« Facile à aimer ? »_

 **Spoiler:** s02e11 "Adrift".

 **Pairing:** Janto.

 **Summary:** Do you think Jack is an easy man to love? OS Slash Jack/Ianto.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Author's note(Leulade)_** « _Warning: this a rather dark story in which there's a D/s relationship. Nothing bad, you just need to be open-minded. This is another way of love. Anyway, I only write love stories, just not always conventional._

 _But if it repels you, you shouldn't read it._

 _I selected a M rating with a good reason._ »

* * *

°°o°° **Easy To Love?** °°o°°

* * *

Do you think that Jack Harkness is an easy man to love? Handsome, smart, a confidence and an aura of mystery that added to his attractiveness …

Plus, he's an attentive lover, innovative … an avant-gardist as Ianto Jones had confided to Martha Jones.

'What does that mean, avant-gardist?' Martha had wondered. 'Innovative, okay, but _avant-gardist_? Is he the king of experimentation or what?' But like so many people, she loves Jack and wouldn't ask, so she had merely smiled fondly at the dreamy look on the young Welshman's face.

Jack is a man who can be very gentle in bed. Generous, mindful of his partner's pleasure, and innovative , as Ianto can tell. Jack doesn't have any limits and his young partner has to make an effort to keep up on the sometimes torturous path to pleasure in Jack's mind.

Sometimes, he and Jack eat out, go to the cinema. They take a walk by the seaside. They even go to Swansea bay or to Glamorgan to contemplate its famous cliffs. They visit exhibitions and they even sometimes happen to spend a whole day in bed making love, cuddling or watching old movies on the telly.

Almost an ordinary life if we forget about their job. Because their job is not ordinary, but we already know this. We won't talk about that, it's not the point.

From the outside, they are a loving couple like every other one. Almost …

Ianto is the happiest man in the world because, though he'd been broken by the awful death of Lisa, he put himself back together and found a new reason to live.

The happiest man in the world …

Is that really true?

Do you really think that Jack Harkness is an easy man to love? Handsome, smart, etc …

Ianto sits cautiously on Jack's bed and presses carefully on the bruises he had on his hip, on his arms, on his thighs …

No! No! It's not what it looks like, Jack doesn't beat him. He is just a bit … rough sometimes.

That's how Ianto thinks about it.

Jack isn't a man so easy to live with and isn't even-tempered. The tender and passionate boyfriend can switch to become a wild and tyrannic lover at any time. He has his moods. Periods of rage when he blames the entire world, when he is so angry …

Angry with his fate, his past, his future, with the losses he endures and will still endure, with his pains, with himself.

These are nasty times.

And he's going through one right now. In fact, they're going through one together, because if Jack shares his enjoyable side with Ianto, he's not selfish when he has to share the dark side of his being as well.

This time, it comes when Gwen got it into her head to find this boy who went mysteriously missing on a dam, Jonah. She takes this case to heart, to the great displeasure of Jack who doesn't want her to dig into it. And he made her know without holding back.

During the meeting, Jack was absolutely intransigent and Ianto, who likes Gwen, offered her to have a talk with the other man. Gwen watched them, face to face in the corridor, hands on their hips. The conversation looked heated. She doesn't know what they've said to each other but Jack's pointed a threatening finger at the young man and stormed out, furious.

Ianto knows his lover well, so when Tosh, Owen and Gwen call it a night, he decides to take advantage of it to get some fresh air. But Jack has a sixth sense, he's sure of that.

"Hey, Ianto, can you come to take a look at something?"

Jack leans over his desk and watches him through the glass window of the boardroom.

Ianto looks up, resigned, and slowly climbs the stairs leading to the other man.

"Where were you going?"

"I was going home, sir."

Jack strokes his cheek softly, his eyes dark.

"You were running away from me?"

"No! No!"

Jack pulls him against his chest and holds him tightly in his arms.

"I need you, Ianto. I need you so much. Don't run away from me."

"I'm staying, Jack, I'm here," the Welshman breathes into his neck.

"I need ..."

"I know," Ianto replies. "Anything."

He knows what Jack wants, what he needs.

A flash of relief and gratitude passes through Jack's eyes and he brings him to the bedroom.

"Strip."

Ianto obeys and stands there, naked, at his lover's mercy.

"Are you afraid?"

Ianto thinks quickly.

"A bit," he admits.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He doesn't think at all about this answer because he trusts Jack.

We know that too.

Jack kisses him with passion, roughly.

Everything is ready. The restrains, the whip, the candles and the nipple-clamps. Ianto knows what Jack has in mind for tonight.

"Why were you leaving earlier?"

This time, Ianto doesn't try to sidestep.

"I was thinking that you must be mad at me for siding with Gwen."

"Idiot!" Jack says rather fondly. "You understand that what's happening tonight has nothing to do with it?"

"Yes."

"So you understand why?"

"Because you need it."

Jack nods. His eyes are dark again. He reaches for the restrains.

"Your hands."

This night, Ianto screams. Jack loves him verbal on these occasions. He admires his wonderful lover's body squirming under the tiny drops of hot wax hardening in white blisters on his skin already stripped red by the whip, on his nipples already abused by his lips, on the so sensitive skin of his balls. He sinks his teeth in the firm and sweet flesh. He squeezes his flesh so much in various places that he's leaving bruises that will turn blue, yellow or black in the morning. When the time comes, he'll contemplate these marks with wild joy.

He brings Ianto to his limits but doesn't cross them. Then he makes love to the man squirming under him.

"You're mine, mine," he repeats tirelessly, matching his heated thrusts.

"Yours," Ianto replies, panting, short-winded and his cheeks flushed. "Yours forever."

Jack helps him reach his orgasm. Ianto screams again, but this time from sheer pleasure. His body jerks violently in his lover's arms. And a few minutes later, Jack comes into him with a triumphant yell.

Jack is loud when he comes and they're lucky that their colleagues aren't here. Though, that wouldn't have bothered him. He doesn't care and he would've been rather pleased, even.

This is his exhibitionist's side.

We know him.

During these dark times, he demands to have Ianto's constant presence with him. Night and day. He throws nasty fits of anger, explodes in ridiculous fits of jealousy and he has sudden mood swings. He happens to send everything flying and Ianto cleans up the mess with patience.

He loves his Captain.

Ianto watches over his lover's agitated nights. Jack almost never sleeps but the little he manages is troubled by nightmares that send him jumping in the middle of the night, sweating and yelling. Ianto is there for him, rocking him, stroking his sweaty forehead with a cool hand, comforting him with tender words whispered in his ear. Jack is appeased for a few hours.

Do you still think that Jack Harkness is an easy man to love?

Ianto knows the answer, which doesn't stop him from giving the GPS to Gwen behind Jack's back. A way of showing her the way. That day, Gwen walked in on them having sex in the Hub, Jack entirely naked and Ianto's pants open, jacking each other off while kissing ravenously. Of course, this didn't bother Jack. Not in the least. Quite the opposite, it turned him on. Indeed, when Gwen was finally gone, Jack waited for him naked impatiently behind the door. Ianto barely knew what was happening before he found himself pinned on the floor, hungrily kissed by the other man. He wasn't any less aroused. He begged for Jack to take him like that, on the cold floor of the Hub.

As you might suspect, Jack didn't need to be asked twice and gave him full satisfaction.

And even more.

There's the passion, the tenderness, the heated embraces, romantic walks and days spent under the sheets, like we talked about earlier.

But there's the dark side of the man, too.

Jack has lived too much, hurt too much, loved and hated too much. He can't love the way everyone else does. When he hurts too much, it has to be released, it has to be expressed.

On Ianto's body, given that Ianto is the one he loves more than anything in the world at this time of his life. And given that Ianto loves him, he's the only one who can give him what he needs, offering himself to Jack, whatever the price.

Ianto's making coffee. This is the moment Gwen chooses to call him about the GPS.

Bad timing. Jack bellows Ianto's name and he looks up to the imperious voice's direction. Once, twice … Ianto's nervous. He almost drops his phone in the cups. Jack doesn't want to wait, isn't able to. Jack has plans for him this afternoon.

Jack takes care of him, he cares for him.

Gag, clamps, collar, paddle, they play for hours.

Jack dominates and Ianto submits. Ianto would be a liar if he said that he doesn't like it. He isn't a victim, he loves to belong to Jack, he's become addicted to Jack.

But sometimes, it's hard. Very hard.

Despite this, he never calls on his safeword. _Myfanwy_ never leaves his mouth.

And yet, Jack can be harsh when he goes through one of these dark times. 'How does he manage to never cross the line, though?' Ianto wonders sometimes.

Jack's breakdowns never last very long. A week, sometimes two. Two weeks maximum when Ianto's body is the canvas on which Jack's pain expresses itself. This time it has reached its height when Jack realized that his lover betrayed him, that he gave Gwen the directions to Flat Holm so she could find out the truth about the disappearances.

That night, Jack punishes Ianto. So harshly. However, the young man doesn't even use his safeword.

Jack would be too disappointed.

Two days later, Jack is back to being the charming, adorable, funny and gentle man Ianto knows. Jack doesn't put his toys away but they're more for pleasure than pain, even if the line is rather blurred sometimes. He doesn't yell anymore, he's less imperious, less harsh. His wild and tyrannic side is almost gone. He's got his usual cockiness back, the double meaning innuendos and perpetual comments about sex are back too. He makes love to Ianto with ardor and tenderness, sneaks with him into corners for intense kisses. They play hide and seek in the Hub like children. But, of course, a more adult version. They resume their walks as well.

From the top of Glamorgan's cliffs, they contemplate the sea. The wind dishevels Ianto's hair. Jack runs his hand through it and draws the young man into his arms. He kisses him softly.

"Thank you, Ianto, thank you."

Ianto doesn't say anything. He hugs him and smiles, happy.

And when the anger comes back, Jack doesn't need to lash out at the entire world.

Ianto is there.

 **ooo0ooo**

End.

 **ooo0ooo**

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked it! If so, two other great stories from her are coming!_**

 ** _Tell your most honest thought! Til next time, bye! ;-)_**


End file.
